Murasaki vs. Tatsumi
Murasaki of Senran Kagura (Finnmcmissilecar) takes on Tatsumi of Akame ga Kill (Cropfist) in Round Two of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight (Clash on the Big Bridge, 0:00-0:41) A large waterfall pours down into a small lake, creating a river stretching along a forest to the edge of the arena. Above the falls lies an entrance to a massive stone maze, and it is here where Murasaki is trying to tend to the wounds of Seth-Rah. Using Ninja methods to shut her wound, she has stopped the blood loss, but doesn’t know how to attach his arm back. More than anything else, she is worried about who or what did this to him. Murasaki: Please, wake up! I need to know what I’m going up against! Seth-Rah doesn’t move. Murasaki looks up to the sky and silently wishes for her family to be with her. She prepares to leave into the maze when she sees an armored assassin standing at the edge of the falls: Tatsumi. She immediately draws her shurikens, to which Tatsumi responds by drawing his sword. Tatsumi: I followed the trail of the girl’s blood here; I knew she couldn’t have left the river on her own. Murasaki: You did this to him? Tatsumi: Indeed. And I will do the same to you. You’re the first swordsman we’ve encountered; I will not pass this opportunity. Murasaki: Well then. Murasaki looks troubled, but a sudden vision of her sister gives her a more determined expression. Murasaki: I’m not alone either. Tatsumi: Interesting… HERE WE GO!!!! (,Serpent eating the Ground 0:21-0:50) Incursio forms beneath Tatsumi’s feet and he shoots towards Murasaki, who blocks the strike with little effort. She retaliates with a few strikes of her own, all of which are blocked by the assassin. Each attacks the other with a flurry of slashes before Tatsumi backflips into the air and begins to dart around the arena using his sword. With a swing of her shurikens, Murasaki conjures up ninja spirit and they scatter through the arena. The first one intercepts Tatsumi’s path, blowing up in a small burst of flame and knocking him out of the air into the path of the second. The chain continues until the fourth animal spirit shoots him towards Murasaki herself, who strikes him three times across the chest with her shurikens; a fourth slice brings him back into the air, where the ninja jumps up and slashes him hard one last time to bring him back onto the ground. As Murasaki approaches Tatsumi to finish him off, a shield of forms between the two. The ninja slashes away the shield, but before she can completely cut through the wall, Tatsumi leaps at her from the other side. Though his first two slashes are blocked, a third impales Murasaki’s dress and shoots her back. Several balls of energy from above him and begin to drop onto her head; her quick, precise slashes cut them all before they can hit her for damage. Switching tactics, Tatsumi waves his sword and a larger slash forms underneath Murasaki’s feet. Too fast for her to react, a massive hand of slashes reaches out from the ground and clutches her in the air. Murasaki struggles, and forcefully shatters the slash from the inside, but Tatsumi is already upon him and a dozen slashes slam him into the corn maze. Murasaki: Do not believe into thinking you are the only one who possesses power. Murasaki begins to slash at the air with shuriken, sending projectile slashes towards Tatsumi. Startled, he barely blocks them all, but a claw appears in the air behind him and grabs him by the waist. Unable to escape, he is helpless as two ghostly ninjas form with a wave of Murasaki’s shuriken, and the three strike him simultaneously. As Tatsumi lies on the ground, Murasaki stands over her as the ninja prepares to give the final blow. Thinking quickly, the assassin forms a blast under his feet and shoots away on the ground to avoid the strike, which nearly splits the ground. (Bullet Dance, 0:15-0:46) Angered, Murasaki sheathes her shurikens and takes a deep breath. As she exhales, it shoots out a powerful wind of energy. Tatsumi, now on his feet, struggles to approach Murasaki through the attack, and it takes him several jabs to the ground to merely walk forward through it. As he finally reaches her, he jabs at her, but in a split second, her shuriken is redrawn and the attack is blocked. As she raises her hands for a strike, Tatsumi creates momentary distraction and rams Neuntote into her leg, causing Murasaki to scream in pain. Murasaki pulls away from Tatsumi, still with his sword impaled, leaving him without a weapon. As he tries to fly away into the air, Murasaki’s quick reflexes allow her to catch his foot with one of her hands and slam him into the ground, causing his forehead to bleed down her face and part of Incursio to break. Murasaki: Whatever power you had for defense is now thin. Prepare for death. Picking her up and slamming her again into the corn field, Murasaki then flips the shuriken in her hand and stabs Tatsumi abdomen, causing him to cry out in pain. Murasaki steps back and rips Neuntote out of her body, tossing it back towards Tatsumi. He picks it up, and the two stare each other down one last time. The two charge each other and deliver a furious number of slices at their opponent, each blocked by the other. Tatsumi begins to circle around Murasaki, slashing several times at him, and while some hit her, most are cut in half. With a somersault into the air, Murasaki attempts to split Tatsumi in half with a final series of cuts to finish him off, but to her surprise, each attack is countered, and the two lock their weapons. The two stand, blades locked, and although Tatsumi is giving her all, Murasaki’s strength slowly forces Tatsumi back. As his desperation grows, a massive dragon appears in the air behind her. A startled Murasaki looks up, giving Tatsumi an opportunity to break away. A massive arm and sword extend out of the armor, and as Tatsumi wings Neuntote, the sword swings. Murasaki holds her shuriken up to block the strike. The shuriken shatters as Incursio donned Tatsumi uses Neunote and slices Murasaki in half. K.O!!! Tatsumi stands in shock at both his victory and overkill. Staring at Murasaki’s body, as well as Seth-Rah’s nearby, a few tears begin to form in his eyes. Remembering Akame is somewhere trying to find him, he runs off into the maze, more determined than ever to win and escape. Results Winning Combatant Murasaki: 7 Tatsumi: 9 Winning Method K.O.: 1 Death: 8 Details Follow Tatsumi's Path Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBXs